Siblings
by nerdyblackhottie
Summary: Fang is in love with Nudge and is tired of keeping it a secret. He gives himself a time frame; 4 months; before the year is over. 4 months to cut off any loose ends, specifically a loose redhead. But it isn't as easy as he anticipated and soon there are other factors that come in the way of him ever getting to be with his true love. It's Nudge's turn for her Maximum Ride. AU. R&R.
1. Chapter 1: Loose Ends

**Siblings**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Maximum Ride characters nor do I claim to...yadda yadda, so please don't remove this story or whatever.

* * *

By _nerdyblackhottie_

* * *

 **Author's Notes: I feel like there isn't enough Fudge (Nudge and Fang) fanfics out there and I'm trying to change that with this fic. Love this pairing and I love Nudge and hate that she's underappreciated in the books so she's going to be the main focus of this story. There will be a little bit of Nazzy (Nudge and Gazzy) too so look out for that. Please favourite/comment/give me advice as that'll be much appreciated.**

 **This is a different take on what happens after Maximum Ride Forever; they save the world, they all survive, they find a way to get Iggy's sight back and other things revealed in the story. I used my creative licence on this so sorry if it's not accurate enough. The character norms have changed, like Nudge is more mature, less talkative and the ages are different: Angel (13), Gazzy (16), Nudge and Ella (17), Fang and Iggy (19) and Max and Dylan (20). Will also be introducing some OC's in this story to make it more interesting.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Loose Ends**

School mornings were always pretty hectic for the Martinez household, especially on the first day back after summer break. Four of the flock members were clattering around behind their bedroom doors trying to get ready for the long day ahead of them. Often there was the occasional yelling, usually coming from Angel's room. She was resistant to the pulling and tugging of her long blonde locks that Dr Martinez (whom the whole flock had taken to call mom) was trying ever so desperately to fix into a braid. Downstairs the oldest flock members gathered; Iggy, Fang and Max. Iggy, who was the self-proclaimed "family cook", still in his battered blue checked pyjama bottoms, was slaving away over a pan of hot frying bacon and struggling to keep his strawberry blonde hair out of his once sightless eyes. Fang was the quietest as usual, scrolling through the news on his phone and Max, seemingly in a mood, was loudly exerting her anger at no one in particular. Upstairs, the rest of flock hurriedly got themselves dressed for school, with Nudge and Ella doing a mixture of dancing about and brushing of hair, Angel was still moaning about how sore her scalp was from Dr Martinez's tireless effort to try to keep it down and Gazzy, well Gazzy was locked up in the bathroom doing God knows what.

"Ugh, where're those little brats? They're gonna miss their breakfast!" exclaimed Max at the end of her long tirade.

"Woah, there! No need to be so vicious," Iggy replied placing strips of bacon on 7 separate different plates. "Do you think Dr M would want some breakfast?"

"Have you not been listening to a word I said Iggy? I'm angry at Dylan cos he refuses to listen to –" she was abruptly cut short by Fang.

"Dr M prefers her usual cereal bar Iggy and Max would you please stop going on about Dylan, he's an idiot and you know it," was Fang's brutally blunt input.

Iggy resorted in a shrug and carried on dishing out food onto respective plates.

Max blinked, "He's not that bad y'know."

"Of course, that's why you're dating him huh?" replied Fang running his hands through his dark hair in a way many girls found attractive. He slumped back into his seat with a sigh, resting his phone on the table and then putting his hands back into his hoodie's pockets. He was sexy, no doubt about that and there was something about his dry, sarcastic sense of humour that drew people to him.

There was a long pause before Max replied, "Well, if we're gonna get personal, maybe I should mention the fact you can't even tell Nudge, your best friend, the girl you've known forever, that you're practically head-over-heels in love with her, huh?" She finished with a sly smile.

"Hey! Breakfast is ready and yes it was a lot of hard work to make, thanks for asking," Iggy cheerfully interpreted whilst placing two plates in front of both Fang and Max in hopes they'd drop the discussion before they ended up killing each other.

Taking a large sip of his coffee Fang piped up again saying, "Wow, I didn't realise how jealous you were, Max."

"Jealous? Of you? Liking Nudge? Ha..." she was stopped in her tracks by Iggy stuffing a strip of bacon down her throat.

"Shut up, and eat. Okay?" he yelled plunking himself down on a chair ready to eat. "And you," he said pointing at Fang with his knife, "Stop provoking her."

"Me? I was merely stating a fact," replied Fang defensively with his famously attractive smile.

Just then there was a clatter of footsteps and in came Angel, Nudge and Ella, smartly dressed in their uniforms.

"Honestly! Why must she always insist on pulling my hair back so tight," moaned Angel. "My scalp is literally throbbing!" She added a few hand gestures, which included her sarcastically pretending to hit herself in the head, for extra effects.

"Maybe it's because you're always coming home looking like you've been through war and back," laughed Ella. "And besides, you look extremely cute like this!" She proceeded to pat Angel on the head which caused her to scowl followed by a fit of giggles.

"Excuse me girls, sorry to interrupt, but what the hell took you so long?" Max declared with her signature eyebrow lift.

"We were getting ready maybe?" replied Nudge. "Geez, what's up with you?"

"She's crying over her loser boyfriend Dylan," said Fang who had brightened up since Nudge had entered the room.

Nudge laughed and Fang turned a cute shade of pink which was noticed by everybody except Nudge.

"Oh my God bacon!" screeched Ella. "You always know what I love Iggy!" and she promptly planted a kiss on his lips to which he happily returned.

"C'mon guys, get a room maybe?" said Angel making hideous puking noises and stick her finger in her mouth.

"Stop messing around Angel," said Max, the annoyance in her voice was high which Angel as took a hint to be quiet and began to shovel down her breakfast.

With everyone sat at the table it finally became a peaceful and quiet atmosphere, only the clatter of knives and forks could be heard and the occasional burp let out by Angel, which was always proceeded by one of Max's death glares and faint giggles from both Nudge and Ella. Yes the Martinez household was an interesting one. One that was filled with human/bird hybrid teenagers; the hormones running high and drama running even higher. Just then Dr Martinez stepped into the room, "Has anyone seen Gazzy?"

Everyone's cutlery simultaneously dropped and the silence was broken by everyone going, "Oh right, where the heck is he?"

"I think he's in the toilet. Still getting ready probably?" Nudge chimed still focusing on consuming her breakfast.

"Well can someone go tell him to hurry up, I need to be at work for 8 and it's already 7:30," stressed Dr Martinez glancing at her watch and then worriedly looking at her family hunched over at the breakfast table.

"It's cool Dr M, I can drop the kids to school for you this morning," said Fang getting up to drop his plate in the sink. "Don't have class until 10 today anyway."

"Seriously Fang? Oh you're a lifesaver, literally!" she rejoiced practically tackling Fang with a hug, unaware of the true intentions of his helpful behaviour.

Fang smiled at the praise he received and briefly glanced at Nudge who caught his gaze and returned it with one of her beautiful grins. The moment made his heart beat irregularly fast and a usual calm came upon him. This was something that usually happened when he looked at Nudge and lately it was becoming much more difficult to control his attraction to her. Max was right, he was in love with her and had been for quite a while now. Everyone had always thought that he and Max would end up together and have baby versions of themselves. Since they were 14 years old Max and Fang had been the flock's power couple and for a while it worked with genuine feelings shared by the two. But that hadn't lasted nearly as long anyone thought it would. After 2 years of dating, they were done and they ended the relationship mutually on good terms. Max would later reveal she knew that he had begun having feelings for Nudge, then 14 and promised to keep it a secret from her until he was ready to tell her. However, Fang found it difficult to keep his thoughts non-Nudge related and soon the flocks' resident mind reader Angel had discovered his secret. "Don't worry lover boy," she had told him. "Your dirty little secret is safe with me. But, you know you can't keep it from her forever?" Fang knew this and had come very close to telling her on several occasions in the last year but he always chickened out. Yes the notoriously tough Fang was afraid of letting Nudge know how much he loved her. To him, being in love already made him vulnerable and letting her know that would make it worse. No he liked being closed off and mysterious, it was safer and allowed him to keep his laid back yet slightly daring demeanour. For now he would have to secretly love her and hope that one day maybe she would see him in the same way…

"I'm here!" bellowed a familiar voice, pulling Fang from his Nudge fantasy. It was Gazzy who finally decided to make an entrance. "Please don't leave without me!"

Gazzy. For some reason Fang now saw him as a threat. At 16 he was almost 6ft almost as tall as 19 year old Fang, who was 6ft2'', and sported a muscular build. He was handsome too, his baby face was gone and he had more defined features but the same piercing blue eyes and spikey blonde hair. He greatly contrasted Fang who towered over everyone wherever he went, his dark hair now shoulder length and always either slicked back with gel or tied back in a ponytail. Fang's eyes were dark and piercing and it helped to make him more intimidating to people. Huge was an understatement; he was more muscular than Gazzy as a result of him being football player (which had now become his career). He had taken it upon him to train Gazzy, who himself was a budding high school football player. But that's where their relationship ended. Gazzy preferred hanging out with Iggy who was his long time best friend. He was Fang's complete opposite and Fang was under the strong impression that Gazzy had a thing for Nudge. The thought of Gazzy with Nudge made him feel uneasy and furious.

"Wish we did," mumbled Fang, going over to Nudge to pick up her plate.

"He's joking Gaz," said Nudge rolling her eyes at Fang's brutality. She never understood why he didn't like Gazzy. As far she knew, Gazzy was the sweetest guy she ever met. Even Fang as mean as he tried to be, could be just as soft as him. Plus they had more in common than he let on.

"Thanks Nudge," replied Gazzy giving her smile making his blue eyes sparkle. He himself never understood Fang's disdain towards him. He was only ever nice to him and was appreciative that he helped him train. But outside of that Fang never showed him any kindness and barely spoke to him unless it was football or gym related. Gazzy was well aware that Fang had a thing for Nudge which was very understandable. She was beautiful and effortlessly so. Guess he did have a little crush on her too. But he never dared think that they would ever be more than friends, siblings even. He was younger than her for one. Secondly, there was Fang, and she and him were close. Fang would not hesitate to break every bone in Gazzy's body if he dared make a move on Nudge. Anyway, he always imagined her ending up with Fang, so it didn't matter. He sighed and glanced over at Fang who was now by the sink. "I could just fly if you left me, Fang." He tried to keep the venom out his voice when he said it.

But Fang sensed it and immediately tensed up.

 _I wish I could punch him in his stupid face._ Fang thought and a small smile appeared on his face.

 _Be nice._ Angel thought to him making him turn around to see her crossing her arms and shaking her head at him.

 _For now, but only cos he's your brother._ Fang thought back to her.

 _He's your brother too y'know?_

 _Not biologically._

 _Whatever, we've all been together since birth. It would be nice if you could just treat him like a human._

 _You know just as well as me that little shit likes Nudge._

 _Not telling._

At this Fang grabbed the small girl by her arm and said "I think it's time to get you all to school."

"Great, it's about time!" said Nudge getting up. Fang couldn't help but check her out. Even in her school uniform she was stunning. She wasn't that tall, about 5ft5'' with abnormally smooth, beautiful dark mocha coloured skin. She was skinny yet curvy and her uniform hugged her curves in a way that made Fang hiss in delight. Her hair was dark brown and long, usually curly but today she had straightened it so that it came out in beautiful waves down her back. Just about touching the curve in her back that made her butt stick out more. _Geez Fang get a grip._ He thought to himself. He refocused his eyes to her face. Beautiful almond shaped eyes, the colour slightly darker than hazel but lighter than brown. So unique to just her and contrasted beautifully to her dark skin. Her small nose complimented her heart shaped face perfectly and full pinkish lips that she had applied a nude lipstick to always beckoned Fang to want to kiss. She needed not much makeup except for the lipstick and some eyeliner. Fang now knew why he had fallen for her. She was gorgeous. Aside from her equally beautiful personality. She was the only person he knew that could make him genuinely laugh and smile. And that was something very difficult to make Fang do.

At this time all the respective members of the flock headed out the door, not before saying goodbye to Dr Martinez (who followed them) as well as Max and Iggy.

"Goodbye my little Iggy Pop" said Ella, lovingly planting a kiss on Iggy's forehead.

Everyone simultaneously cringed at the nickname Ella had given him. Their relationship, though cute was strange and even Nudge who was Ella's best friend was often in awe at the weirdness of their love.

Soon the four school bound flock members stood outside in the warm Arizona sun waiting for Fang to open his car. It was a black 2015 Dodge Charger which Fang has saved up to buy using both his high school and college football money. No doubt he was proud of it and it effectively matched him perfectly.

"Why do you call him Iggy Pop?" asked Nudge curiously as she got in the front right side passenger seat. She'd always wondered why but never bothered to ask.

"Because," said Ella jumping in the back with Angel and Gazzy. "He looks like a younger version of Iggy Pop…in a way. Don't cha think?"

At this Fang snorted. He couldn't believe what he had just heard.

Nudge stifled a laugh, "Yeah. Kinda. I guess." She nudged Fang in the ribs as his laughter increased at her response. "You're such a strange girl Ella. But that's why I love ya!"

Ella beamed at this, flicking her bangs and long black hair out of her face.

* * *

The car ride to school was mostly quiet. Everyone except Fang had earphones in and he relished the silence so he could think.

 _I love Nudge._ He thought. _I really, really love her._

 _Just cos you're thinking doesn't mean I can't hear you._ Angel thought back to him.

 _I actually wanted you to hear._ There was something bugging him.

 _Oh, so what's up then?_ He adjusted his rare view mirror and saw Angel's piercing blue eyes staring into his soul. They were just like her brother's.

 _I've decided to tell Nudge how I feel about her._ He paused. _Before the year's over._

Angel was silent for a minute. _So you're giving yourself a good 4 months to drop the bombshell on her huh?_

 _Let's just say I have a few, loose ends to cut._

Angel mentally laughed at this. _You mean a loose redhead?_

Fang knew she meant Lissa. He glanced over at Nudge who was bobbing her head to music from her iPod and staring out the window. Probably one of the main reasons he had never told Nudge he loved her was because of Lissa. He had a relationship with her and it was one of a sexual nature. Lissa went to Nudge's and the rests' school and was even on the same dance team as Nudge. But they were most definitely not friends. In fact it was clear to him that Lissa envied Nudge in every way; from her looks to her brains, even the way she was able to make friends so easily. What he didn't know is that Lissa knew about Fang's feelings towards Nudge and that fuelled her jealousy even more. She wanted Fang to herself. One night at a party last year she made advances on Fang. Fang upset about not being able to tell Nudge about his feelings accepted and so started a long drawn "friends with benefits" type situation, if you could even call it that. Nudge knew about them and immediately disapproved knowing Lissa's true intentions. But Fang was addicted. Not to Lissa, but the attention she gave him in _that_ way. And so, Fang dug a massive hole for himself, in which he loved his best friend but was fucking her worst enemy.

 _What do I do about Lissa?_ Fang thought to Angel.

 _You can start by stopping whatever nasty relationship you have with her._ Angel thought back. She was angry at Fang for getting with Lissa. Mostly for Nudge's sake because even though she was the youngest, she was the smartest and she knew. Even though Nudge kept it as a hidden thought in the deepest darkest place of her mind, she knew that Nudge loved Fang. Angel could see how hurt her friend and sister was when she caught Lissa leaving Fang's room in the middle of the night wearing his shirt. But Nudge would never admit it to anyone, not even her best friend Ella. Angel only knew cos she could hear her thoughts. She felt her pain. She told Nudge she wouldn't tell and they kept it at that. No one else knew and nobody would have to know.

 _It's not that simple Angel._ Fang thought as he drove into the school compound. 8 o'clock right on the dot. School would not start for another hour but these bird kids liked to be early.

 _Yes it is you asswipe._ Angel practically yelled in his head. _If you really love her, it would be easy for you._

She was right. Angel was always right, even though she was just 13, she was mature for her age (when she wanted to be). _I do love her._

 _Well then, grow some balls and get your shit together._

And that was that. The car came to a halt and roaring engine shut off. Everyone took out their earphones and began gathering their bags. Angel was the first one out the door. She couldn't bear to talk to Fang again, let alone hear his thoughts. He was too much an idiot for her, but then again most boys were. Nudge was the last to get out but Ella waited for her on the lawn in front of the car. "Hold on, I need to talk to Fang," she had told her.

They sat in silence at first, Nudge glancing up at Fang every so often.

"I just don't get it," she started to say.

"Get what?" replied Fang.

"You, to be honest," she looked at him deeply in the eyes. His eyes pierced her soul and she often thought if he knew what she was thinking.

Silence again.

"It's just lately, you've been acting really weird. Most of the time you're horrible to Gazzy and you're barely home now. I just assume you're with, _her…"_ her voice trailed away as she looked out the window to see the object of her disdain. Lissa. Standing there no doubt waiting to see Fang. Ella caught Nudge's gaze and rolled her eyes at Lissa. "We don't hang out anymore too." Her gaze still fixed on Lissa who had a smug look on her face. "I thought we were friends." She looked back at Fang now.

He was pained when he saw her face. She wasn't happy go lucky Nudge anymore, she was hurt Nudge. He could see it in her eyes. The spark had gone. He never knew Nudge had felt that way or even noticed that he had changed around her.

"I'm – I'm sorry Nudge. I've just been going through some…stuff," he said slowly reaching out to touch her face gently with the back of his fingers.

"I get it," she said removing his hand from her face. "I'm just being paranoid I guess." She gave a small smile and proceeded to grab her bag.

Before reaching to open the door she paused.

"Have fun with her," she mumbled under her breath but loud enough so that he could hear her. And then she was gone. Out the car and walking away with Ella. She didn't even say bye or look behind at him. Ella did. She raised her middle finger at him and Lissa as she made her way to passenger seat where Nudge had just been.

Yep he knew he deserved that.

There was knocking at the window. He had seen her already he just didn't feel like talking to her right now. Especially as Nudge was mad at him.

"Yeah, yeah, one sec," he grumbled as he opened the car door.

"It's about time!" the redhead said excitedly. "Was wondering when you'd be done talking."

Fang stayed silent. One hand on the steering wheel, the other on the gear stick, facing forward, still thinking about Nudge. This irritated Lissa, she wanted the attention she craved so much from Fang. She reached out a hand and rested it on his cheek and turned him to face her.

"What's wrong Nick?" she said putting on the most caring voice she could.

Fang could barely look at her. Her eyes that stared at him made him uncomfortable. He wished it was Nudge's soft, warm hand on his face instead of Lissa's cold one. He wanted Nudge's beautiful almond shaped hazel eyes staring at him not Lissa's small green ones. But he couldn't have what he wanted.

"Nothing," he replied plainly. He internally sighed at what he was about to say next. "I was just waiting to see you that's all." Lie. He forced a smile.

Lissa beamed, her freckled face filling with joy. _He's back._ She thought slyly. Then without a second thought she leaned and captured his lips with hers. At first he didn't kiss back, but slowly she forced her tongue into his mouth and he was obliged to comply. Very soon they were making out right there in Fang's car, with Lissa sitting right where Nudge was sitting not 5 minutes earlier. _Nudge._ He thought. He imagined he was kissing her instead and he smiled a little. His hand made its way to her straightened red hair and he pulled her in closer. She moaned into the kiss.

"Nick…" she said breathlessly. "Y'know we could do it right here. In the car. 5 minutes tops," she said tugging at his hoodie desperately.

 _A quickie._ Fang paused momentarily considering it. Wasn't a bad idea. But then he thought back to Nudge, the pain her eyes, _"I thought we were friends."_ Those words echoed in his mind, and pierced his heart.

"Sorry Lissa, I have class soon," another lie. "Maybe another time?"

Her face filled with disappointment. "But _Niiickkk_ ," she pleaded with him in an annoyingly needy voice. He hated that voice.

"No Lissa," he said sternly. He wasn't in the mood anymore anyway.

"But I could…" and she whispered the dirtiest thing she could think of into Fang's ear. He raised an eyebrow.

He wouldn't've minded doing what she had said if it was with Nudge. But it wasn't.

"Still a no on that, sorry Lissa," he replied and left it at that. She was aware of his terrible temper when he was annoyed or angry and didn't feel like provoking him anymore.

"Okay," she said defeated. "Probably best I get inside anyway."

"Yeah," he said not really caring.

There was a long pause as Lissa gathered her things. She stopped.

"Thinking about Monique again?" she said out of the blue startling him.

"What? Why the hell would you say that?" he said defensively.

Lissa could feel his temper flaring up and decided quickly to take back what she had said.

"No reason. Don't worry about it Nick. I'll see you later," she said and wasted no time climbing out is car and hustled in her heels towards the school building. But there was a reason. Lissa would often hear Fang talking in his sleep, mumbling "Nudge…" every so often. She knew that was his nickname for her and so she put 1 and 1 together.

Fang gave a small laugh as he watched her run away. When on earth had his life gotten so complicated? Turning on the car, the engine roaring he reversed out the parking space and headed to his class.

* * *

"Nudge!" Ella practically screamed at the glum looking girl.

"Huh?" said Nudge being plucked from her daydreams. She was too busy thinking over the conversation she had with Fang.

"So I guess you're not gonna tell me what you told Fang huh?" Ella said looking at Nudge with concerned eyes. Ella. Another person who knew about both Nudge's and Fang's attraction to each other. Wasn't hard to tell. They seemed to be the only ones not to know about the others feelings for each other. Nudge had come to her one day and poured out her heart to Ella. Ella who had already figured there was something up, was relieved to hear that her best friend was no longer fooling herself by denying her feelings to Fang.

"I'm good," said Nudge quietly looking down and clicking her heels together. They were in the cafeteria inside waiting for lessons to start. Ella start opposite Nudge not taking her eyes from her. Being friends with bird kids, having them as family, being in love with one, it came with perks. Since the flock's adventures with the School and trying to save the world, they had found themselves being of somewhat celebrity status. Wasn't unusual for people to recognise them on the street, in school. Living in Phoenix was better as people usually kept to themselves and didn't bother them. But at school they all were very popular. This directly reflected on Ella who previously did not have many friends. It was Nudge who even persuaded her to join the dance team with her and since that time her confidence had boosted greatly. She was eternally grateful for her best friend Nudge. She enjoyed just having the company of Nudge. This was one of those rare occasions and she wasn't about to let it go to waste before they were bombarded by people.

"Nudge. Please talk to me. Or better yet, look at me," pleaded Ella. The mocha skinned girl glanced upwards briefly.

"Happy?" she said.

"No. Cos you're obviously not. Look you were all full of joy this morning. What happened in the car has clearly upset you." Ella found she sounded like her mother just then.

Nudge sighed. She knew her best friend. She wouldn't let her live until she told her. "I just told him that I felt like I was losing him as friend."

"That's it?" said Ella clearly not believing that was all.

Another sigh. "I may have made it clear that I wanted him to stop seeing Lissa. I didn't say it directly, but I think he got the message."

"Oh," said Ella. She wasn't really that shocked.

"Yes oh," Nudge echoed. "Not that it's gonna change a thing. He's still gonna go back to her. Even if it's after a week or month or a year. It's like he's addicted to her something. I just don't know what he sees in her," Nudge sighed again. She wasn't a person to cry, heck she'd been through worse shit in her life. But somehow being in love was different, it opened her up in ways she didn't know she could. Just thinking about Fang and Lisa together made her on the verge of tears.

"It's just all sex, Nudge," Ella said blatantly.

Nudge blinked at her, tears welling up in her eyes. "Even worse."

"I'm sorry Nudge. I really, truly am. You don't deserve to feel this way. Boys are really stupid anyway. They don't take people's feeling in consideration with their actions. None of this is your fault, I hope you know," Ella grabbed Nudge's hand and squeezed it.

"I know," she replied quietly and gave a small smile. "But Fang's not a boy. He's a man." Nudge couldn't help but mentally blush at this. She liked that he was older than her and more mature than boys her age.

"Right. But men are essentially just overgrown boys Nudge," Ella replied raising an eyebrow.

"Yes Ella, I know," Nudge said shaking Ella's arm. She laughed.

"That bitch Lissa is just jealous of you and rightfully so, you have everything she wants! You are so much more beautiful and kind and loving and did I mention beautiful!"

Nudge laughed again. It was true. Lissa did make it obvious that she was jealous of her and she found it strange that she felt that way towards her. It's not like Nudge had done anything to make her feel less of a person. But Lissa didn't care. Nudge was everything she wanted to be and she would always hate for that.

"Maybe," she said again. She felt better she had to admit. Ella always knew how to make her feel better.

"There's no maybe about it," replied Ella more seriously this time.

The two exchanged meaningful grins at each other. Nudge was glad she had a friend like Ella in her life. She never had much girls as friends when she was younger. They had spent most of their life running away from things so it wasn't easy making friends, especially those who were "normal". Max was always the star of the show and everything they ever did was for "Max's benefit". Angel was the gifted one who could see everyone's thoughts and everyone thought she was adorable. And she was…well she was just the black girl who talked too much, there to make the group more diverse. She cringed. But it wasn't like she wasn't friends with Max. In recent times as Nudge got older they had gotten closer, with Max giving her girl advice or lending an ear whenever she was in need. Once a mother figure, always a mother figure. Angel was always her close friend though, even though she was a lot younger. She looked out for Nudge too, even now she found that she was the first person she told about Fang. Though she already kind of knew. But Ella was different. Their friendship was a new one. They had the most in common out of everyone and they immediately clicked it off once the flock moved in with her and Dr Martinez.

Ella was her best friend. Nothing would change that.

* * *

Nudge spent most of the day, daydreaming about Fang. She couldn't help it. She had a wondering mind and she was in love. She thought about the summer vacation. The family had spent a month in Hawaii and Nudge had found it was the best vacation she had ever had. She remembered how she had the privilege to see Fang shirtless almost every day, his extremely toned body glistening in the sunlight beckoning to her. That summer she had most of Fang's attention, being away from Lissa, and she was grateful for that. She had never laughed and smiled so much in her life until the Hawaii trip.

"Hey loser," said a voice behind her. Lissa. What a surprise. She never missed a day to torture her, even searching her out to do so. It was study period and Nudge didn't have Ella or any of her other friends to shield her from Lissa's wrath.

"Oh hi wicked witch of the west," replied Nudge nonchalantly not bothering to look at Lissa's face. She checked her phone. 2 unread messages. Her phone was on silent and she hadn't seen them till now.

Lissa came to sit in front of her. She was irritated that Nudge was not affected by her remark.

"Spoke to your boyfriend today," she continued hoping this would stir something up. Nudge barely budged. Her eyes were fixated on her phone as she read the messages; both from Fang.

 _Nudge. I'm sorry._

 _Can we talk later, at practise this afternoon?_

Should she reply to him? She wanted to leave him waiting wondering if she was still mad at him. But Nudge was too much of a nice person to do that. She replied.

 _Okay. We'll talk later._

That was all. She needn't forgive him straight away. A talk needed to happen first.

Lissa still sitting there was not ready to leave Nudge unbothered. She reached out to grab Nudge's phone from out her hands. "Let's see what's got you so attached to your phone."

But before Lissa could even touch it, Nudge's enhanced reflexes reacted and she caught Lissa's wrist with a steady yet firm grip.

"Nice try," said Nudge putting her phone back in her bag. She kept her hard grip and an even harder stare on Lissa. "Don't try that shit with me." She let go so that Lissa could quickly retract her wrist and rub it in pain.

Nudge smirked. If Lissa wanted to really fight she would see how strong Nudge really was. Being a bird kid came with a lot inconveniences but one of the perks included her increased stamina and strength among other things. It came in handy when dealing with bullies like Lissa. But today Nudge had no time for Lissa and whatever thing she wanted to torture her with. Final period was coming up and then it was time for dance practise where she would meet with Fang who had his football practise with Gazzy at the same time. Yes Fang was the schools star player when he went there, so much so that they persuaded him to carrying on playing for them for the rest of the year. So on top of his gig at Arizona State, added with his classes on Physiotherapy and Sports Medicine, he had to manage time to play menial high school football games. Not that he minded. It kept him busy through the week and Fang was not a lazy man.

Nudge began gathering her work that was sprawled out on the table in front of her. It was mostly English Lit stuff, Shakespeare pieces that she had to analysis, her neat handwriting covering sheets and sheets of paper of the perfect essay. Nudge was highly intelligent and she found school easier than most, especially when she enjoyed the subject.

"I talked to your boyfriend today," said Lissa repeated again, this time surprising Nudge. She hadn't realised Lissa had stuck around.

"Huh?" Nudge replied wanting the whole conversation to be over. She continued to pack her books and papers away in her bag.

"Nick," Lissa replied leaning back in her chair. "Well, we didn't exactly do much talking if you know what I mean…" her voice trailed off as she revelled in the fact she had something or rather someone that Nudge didn't.

Nudge's heart almost stop but she didn't let Lisa know. She continued packing her bag while thinking. _How could he?_ Fang obviously couldn't care less about her if he would happily make out with Lissa seconds after she had complained about her. Oh she was really gonna give him a good yelling.

"And?" Nudge replied as she zipped up her bag ready to leave the conversation.

"Just reminding you of something," Lissa now leaned in her hideously long false nails digging into the table.

"Reminding me of what?" said Nudge now crossing her arms.

"That no matter how hard you try. All you'll ever be to Nick, is just another sibling," her voice dripped with arrogance. It was a slap in face to Nudge, literally. She wished Fang could've been around for this entire conversation. Then he would see, he'd see exactly why Nudge despised Lissa. Why Lissa was no good for him…

But Nudge wasn't someone who gave up without a fight. She piped up, "That's funny. I just hope you know, that all you'll ever be to Nick, is just another fuck toy." And with that Nudge got up and walked away from the table. She made sure she had the last word and that Lissa would never forget what she had said.

* * *

Fang waited outside the school anticipating the imminent bell that would ring in about 30 seconds, signally the end of school. It would also signal that Fang would be able to talk to Nudge. He hoped to catch her before she went into the locker room or tried to avoid him. He spent the entire day in an emotional conflict with himself. He knew he was being an ass to Nudge and it bugged him so much that she didn't see how much he cared for her. 10 seconds. Fuck! Why did he feel so nervous about talking to Nudge. It wasn't like he never had a serious heart to heart conversation with her before. So why the anxiety now? 5 seconds. Okay enough. He switched off the engine of the Dodge and got out the car, then started to make his wake to the trunk where his gym bag was.

The bell rang.

Scores of teenagers immediately began pouring out. Man he missed high school sometimes. He slammed the trunk down and began to search for Nudge in the crowd. He spotted Angel first, she usually stayed back to watch Nudge and Ella practise sometimes joining in. Then he saw Gazzy. Ugh, he had to deal with him face to face in a matter of minutes and he was not in the mood. Then his eyes locked on with Nudge. She was walking with Ella and a couple of her other dance friends. She was laughing and it made him smile. He began to make his way towards her.

Nudge didn't notice him coming towards her, too immersed in the stupid conversation her friends had gotten her in.

"Okay, okay," Vivian began, out of breath from laughing. "So if you had to choose between…" her voice lowered, "Giving head or receiving head what would it be?"

Vivian was one of Nudge's and Ella's friends and had been since their first day at that school. A very pretty girl, Vivian was Vietnamese and had long black hair like Ella with shaved sides. She spotted numerous piercings from a septum to gauges and neither Nudge nor Ella could count the amount of times she got in trouble for having them in. If it wasn't for her dad being a generous benefactor to the school, she was sure to have been expelled already. Nudge found she liked How Vivian brutally honest manner.

"Okay gross Viv," Ella laughed and Nudge joined in too. It was fair to say she was an expert in these kinds of things. Nudge and Ella had only ever so much as kissed a boy but they were well aware of all things s e x. Vivian on the other had her fair share of pleasure in her life and was proud of her promiscuity.

"I'd say receiving," said Nudge simply. "I want a man who can please me…" her voice faded away as she spotted Fang making his way towards her.

Vivian noticed and proceeded to smack Nudge on the butt, "Now there's a man who can most definitely please you," she whispered slyly into Nudge's ear.

Nudge playfully shoved her. "I'll meet you guys in the locker room, alright?" she said pausing as Fang made his way up the steps to her,

"Yeah alright! Have fun!" said Vivian giving her a wink.

Nudge smiled and turned around only to be eye level with Fang who was standing on a lower step. She noted his handsome face and admired how it seemed so symmetrical. He had a strong good size nose, nice lips, great jawline, amazing black hair…

"You seem happy," he said to her with a small grin. Oh right, she forgot she had to be mad at him. She immediately folded her arms and dropped the smile.

"I am, but not at you," she replied.

"Right. Look Nudge I'm sorry. You know I'm not one to hurt you, purposely or indirectly," he grabbed her hand in his.

"Okay," said Nudge knowing this was true and Fang would never do anything to purposely hurt her.

"Please say something Nudge," Fang pleaded with her, he longed to see that beautiful smile of hers again.

Nudge looked at him directly in the eyes and it made her heart instantly do somersaults. "Can we talk somewhere more private?" she said noticing the amount of girls gawking at Fang and staring enviously at her.

"Yeah sure," he said and grabbed her arm dragging her to the side of one the buildings away from the crowd. Nudge knew this spot as a popular make out spot in the school, she had once made out there herself. Not that she would tell Fang. He would surely hunt the sucker out and murder him.

"Better," said Nudge with a sigh, away from prying eyes. She leaned against the building walls and Fang positioned himself in front of her, his right hand pressed against the same wall as to level his gaze at her.

"So?" he began back to staring at her straight in the eyes well aware it made her more nervous. But he enjoyed looking at her eyes, they were beautiful and it made him feel like he was looking into her soul. "Are you going to say something?"

"Fang look," Nudge said trying to the words to express her frustrations out at him. "I…I hate your girlfriend. With an intense blazing passion. I mean I tried to like her, I promise you I've tried to for your own sake. But she…she is not a good person and I will never understand how you yourself can stand her even like her. And I most definitely do not appreciate her coming up to me in the middle of the school telling me what new body part your tongue has been inside!" Nudge finished, taking a deep breath and she had to admit she felt a lot better getting that all out to Fang. She felt like a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

Fang was shocked. He knew Nudge and Lissa were not friends but he didn't realise Nudge felt so strongly against her. But she was right. Lissa was bad news and he hated how she tortured Nudge at school. "First of all, she's not my girlfriend," he began trying to organise his own thoughts.

"Okay, fuckbuddy? Friend with benefits? Whatever you refer to her as," said Nudge harshly. She loved Fang and she was not any of those things to him.

Fang laughed. "Second of all, I never told her to tell you any of those things. She obviously has a hard time keeping her mouth shut."

"In more ways than one," Nudge mumbled back.

"Nudge I don't love her if that's what you're worried about," Fang said blatantly. Nudge's heart immediately halted at the mention of love. Well that certainly put her at some ease. But she didn't let Fang know this.

"I don't really care about that," she said. LIE. Big, giant, stupid, pathetic lie. She cared so much. "I just hate that she's, always around you," Nudge said motioning at the space around them.

"She won't be for much longer though," Fang began running his hands through his hair and looking away from her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Nudge asked curiously.

"I want to break off this whole…" he paused trying to find word. "Thing. It's ran its course."

Nudge perked up at this. Little did she know what Fang's true reasons for this were. But it didn't matter, she was happy he no longer wanted that she-devil in his life anymore.

"Oh," was all she could manage without sounding too excited. She gave a meaningful smile.

"Yep," he looked back her. Her beautiful face still gazing up at him. He knew he was doing the right thing getting rid of Lissa. One step closer to getting his true love.

"Well then, I guess I don't have any reason to be mad at you anymore," she said her smiling growing bigger.

He smiled back at her. God he loved her. "I guess not."

* * *

The drive back home was a quiet one much like the morning, except for the occasional whispers and giggles from Nudge and Fang. Everyone was more or less exhausted from the long day they had. Angel didn't bother peeking into Fang's mind and by the way both he and Nudge were interacting, she knew they were on good terms. Good thing she thought, or else she would have to punch him the face. Gazzy was the quietest, which wasn't unusual, but he usually had at least one thing to say once he got into the car. No today Gazzy was not in the mood. He was annoyed. More specifically at Fang. He watched as Fang leaned into whisper something in Nudge's ear that made her erupt into a fit of giggles. He desperately wanted to be the one to make her laugh like that. It was strange for him to think this way, he had already admitted to himself he might have a crush on her but it never really bothered him that he would never have a chance with her. Maybe he was just tired of Fang not treating him like an equal, always making stupid snide comments at him…he was done. If it was a fight Fang wanted, it was fight he was gonna get. Gazzy knew in his heart all he wanted was to see Nudge happy, but what if that could be with him?

 _Keep dreaming bro. Fang LOVES her._ Angel thought to him, emphasising on the love part making him cringe.

 _Ah Angel get out of my head!_ He thought back.

 _Well you shouldn't be so careless with them._ Angel thought giving him a sneaky smile which he rolled his eyes at.

 _Listen Gaz, you need to hear this and the sad truth is Fang loves Nudge and Nudge loves him back. Right now they're in the process of trying to figure it all out. Better you hear it now than later._ Angel thought to him, staring at him intently so he got the message that she was being serious.

Gazzy was quiet. He was well aware of this and broke him in ways he didn't know were possible. He felt Angel's small warm comforting hands engulf his and he smiled internally.

 _Fang is bound to fuck up y'know?_ He thought to his sister.

 _I doubt that's likely._ Angel said in knowing tone. She admired her brother's persistence but she didn't want to see him get hurt.

 _We'll see…_ Gazzy thought back, a small grin appeared on his face. He looked back at Fang and Nudge who were now taking turns poking each other. He was about to make things a lot harder for Fang.


	2. Chapter 2: The Ugly Red Hatchback

**Author's Note: Pretty happy with the reception this first got even though I was hoping for more. But I'm still happily writing away trying develop my Fudge obsession. Lot's to come particularly in this chapter. Special thanks to insideimasadrainbow and SmolFandomPopato for the reviews! And all those who viewed, favourited and followed. Love you all. I am glad you like the characters and the idea of a Fudge fic! Sorry this took so long to post but I'm leading a very busy life as a Law student so life gets in the way sometimes.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Ugly Red Hatchback**

Nudge woke up at the crack of dawn for her usual early morning weekend jog. It had become a routine since her life had become "normal", originally joining Max on her jogs, and eventually Ella volunteered as a third party. However this morning Ella was dead asleep in the bed next to Nudge's and Max had spent the night with Dylan in his less than comfortable student accommodation. Luckily Nudge didn't mind this and often savoured the little alone time she could squeeze out of the day, even if it was only for an hour at 5:30 am on Saturdays. Grabbing her pink Nike sneakers and iPod, she quickly made her way out the room, being extra careful not to wake Ella up. She sped walked down the two flights of stairs to the front door, only stopping to put on her shoes and tie the lacings. Then she heard the faint sound of voices coming from outside the door. _Fang and Gazzy,_ she thought. She had forgotten about their early morning training and felt herself getting nervous at the thought of seeing Fang shirtless so early in the morning.

 _Jeez get a grip of yourself weirdo._ Angel practically screeched into her brain.

 _Since when were you up this early in the morning?_ Nudge replied, ignoring Angel's remarks about her little Fang musings.

 _You interrupted my sleep with your gross thoughts._ Angel responded smugly. Nudge needn't have to see her to know what kind of face she was making.

 _Yeah well, leave me alone._ Nudge thought back, giving a little groan as she opened the front door.

 _Can't do that now, can I? Might as well have fun if I'm gonna be awake at this ungodly hour._

Nudge ignored her as she stepped outside and embraced the warmth of the morning, gazing at the sunrise over the horizon as it changed the colours of the sky. Ah yes, this is what she lived to wake up to. Adjusting her iPod in her arm band, she went down the steps and straight to the side of the house where Fang and Gazzy were.

"Good morning guys," she said with a smile.

Fang was the first to look at her, though he was currently in the process of showing Gazzy how to properly punch the bag whilst causing minimal damage to the knuckles. "Morning beautiful," he said giving her a little smile that made her weak in the knees and her heart beat uncontrollably.

She duly noted every detail of his incredibly toned body, from the beads of sweat forming on his muscles to his blue mesh shorts just low enough to show his very defined v cut making her feel a bit moist… _AHHH! What the hell is wrong with me?_ Nudge mentally scolded herself. Now she understood what Angel meant by her gross thoughts; they were plain nasty at this point. She needed to control herself and be more ladylike in her thoughts about Fang. But was that even possible? She couldn't help but be a little lustful over the man.

"Morning Nudge," said Gazzy immediately pulling Nudge and her gaze away from Fang. "Going on your morning run alone, huh?"

"Yeah," she said instinctively tugging on her ponytail as she felt Fang's intense stare on her. "Max and Ella decided to ditch me."

"Aw sorry 'bout that," replied Gazzy sympathetically.

"Well sorry for distracting you guys. Better be going now," said Nudge suddenly incredibly hot from nervousness.

"No worries. I never mind being distracted by you," said Fang his hard gaze still on Nudge. He flashed her another smile whilst taking in her beauty. Even in her jogging tights and sports bra she still made him internally growl with pleasure.

Nudge smiled again, wider and couldn't help but think to herself that she looked like a crazy person with all the smiling she was doing this early in the morning. Putting her earphones in, she gave the two young men before a small wave before jogging down the curb for her pre-run stretches.

Fang was now at a standstill. Leave it to Nudge to make him lose his mind, literally.

"Uh, so what now," questioned a significantly irritated Gazzy who brought Fang back to his regular frame of mind.

He quickly turned round to face the younger boy so that he was almost at eye level with him but still towering a few inches above him.

"Now?" he said aggressively throwing the punching bag on the floor. "Now I'm gonna need you to stop hitting on Nudge."

Gazzy stood still, his eyes wide with confusion. "What the hell…?" he began, but before he could even finish his sentence Fang had a hold of his t shirt and he was pinned to the garage door.

"Don't act dumb asshole!" Fang roared. Yep, his anger was flaring up without warning this morning. But he couldn't help it. He noticed how Gazzy looked at Nudge. Exactly the same way he looked at her.

"I literally don't know what you're talking about," Gazzy said smugly. If Fang was trying to scare him, he wasn't about to make it obvious he was terrified.

This only made Fang more furious. He tightened his grip on Gazzy's shirt putting more pressure into holding him up. "I know you like her! Don't even deny it!"

Gazzy swallowed but stayed silent. Okay that one hit a nerve. Fang knew and he may or may not kill him for it.

Fang continued, "So you can't even admit it, huh?"

Gazzy was silent still but he kept a steady gaze on Fang, who kept his angry one on him.

"I don't know," Gazzy finally replied.

Fang immediately let go of his grip from the front of his shirt and Gazzy in return let out a massive sigh of relief.

"But I do know that you love her," Gazzy continued and braced himself for whatever brutal thing Fang would unleash.

But instead Fang stayed quiet, his furious expression changed to a calmer almost sad one and his arms hung loosely at his side.

Gazzy didn't know what to do at this point. He wondered whether Fang was still mad at him or if he was just thinking about Nudge. Either way he was walking on eggshells with the man and he feebly attempted to change the subject. "Hey so how about those punches?"

"I do love her Gaz," was his only reply and Gazzy felt himself twitch a bit. "She's my everything."

This was met with more silence this time from Gazzy who felt himself get extremely frustrated. Not with the fact that Fang wouldn't let the subject drop, but with the fact that Angel was right. In that moment, staring up at Fang whose face bore the marks of someone so deeply in love that it hurt, he knew there was no way he could possibly destroy Fang and Nudge's destiny to be together. But then he remembered the shitty way in which Fang treated him; belittling him, hazing him, making him feel half of his worth, and suddenly those feelings of empathy left his body.

"Good," he found himself beginning to say. "I love her too."

* * *

Running. It was second best to flying in Nudge's opinion. With flying she felt like she could take on the world with whatever it threw at her. When she ran she could feel all her stress being pulled away from her body. Both were her immediate sources of escapism. She relished the way the wind rushed passed her as she ran round the neighbourhood, watching everyone go about their daily duties, all getting on with their individual lives. For reasons unbeknownst to her, she loved observing people living life, doing menial things like mowing the lawn or taking a nap on their porches. It just reminded her how simple life could be and it amazed her how they had little care in the world. Maybe it's because she spent a vast majority of her life always on the move, fighting for her life and safety that she found it so strange. Maybe it's because she never knew what it was like, until very recently, to have her very own piece of normalcy. It felt so blissful. Her steady pace, her music, her heartbeat; all synced up nicely allowing her to feel even more at one with herself…

A loud obnoxious wolf whistle brought Nudge out of her trance and she looked up to see the familiar source of the unsavoury sound.

"Well, well, if it isn't the ever so beautiful Monique Hernandez," said a tall Hispanic looking young man with shoulder length black hair almost as curly as hers and grey mischievous eyes.

Nudge sighed, letting a small smile escape on her face as she slowed down her pace to jogging on the spot. "Do you really have to let the whole neighbourhood know my name, Miguel?"

"You're already famous, beautiful," he said coming closer to her giving her a wide white toothed grin. "How are you?"

Nudge stopped momentarily. How was she really? Confused, definitely. Sad, maybe a little. Optimistic, she was trying. "I'm good," she decided to settle on.

"Only good? What's wrong? You know you can tell me anything since we're practically best friends," he said jokingly putting his arm around her shoulder.

"Oh ha ha, best friends my ass. You're only a guy I made out with once."

"5 times actually."

"Same difference."

"If you say so _mami_."

Nudge hoped that would be the last of it because last thing she wanted to do was delve into her past tongue dancing sessions with _Miguel Mendoza_ of all people. Not that he was a bad guy. No, far from it. He had many nice, ahem, attributes, his mouth being one of them. But the thing is he was not Fang. And even though he adored in ways that fed her hungry ego, she never could see him as anything more than an acquaintance. An acquaintance that explored her mouth in ways she never imagined possible.

Not that he minded, that spark in his eyes told her so. He liked the little game they played.

"What about Fnick?" he smirked at her. Damn Iggy for making that nickname a thing.

"Um, what about him?" she replied her heart leaping out her chest. Speaking of Fnick, he could never know that she ever had relations with Miguel or any boy for that matter. Not just because they were both on the football team and it would make for an awkward exchange if he found out. No, because Fang was incredibly protective of his family, specifically Nudge and if he knew what they did in the library, the girl's locker room, and 3 other unspecified locations, it would be RIP Miguel.

"You know," and then he removed his arm from around her shoulders and proceeded to make some crude gestures with his body which included humping the air.

"Honestly, if that had happened, do you think I'd be talking to you right now?" she said rolling her eyes at his childish behaviour but attempting to stifle a laugh.

"Ah true," he said rubbing his chin. "Don't worry _princesa_ it will all work nicely. In the meantime…" then he proceeded to kiss her on the forehead.

"Thanks," sometimes, just sometimes, Miguel had the makings to be a right gentleman.

"By the way," he continued. "Your ass looks amazing in that outfit. And don't get me started on your tits."

Never mind.

"Bye Miguel," Nudge instead replied, starting back her steady jog away from the teenager.

 _"_ _Adios hermosa! See you soon, eh?"_

* * *

It took everything in Fang's power not to attack Gazzy right then and there, pulverise him into nothing, detach his limbs from his body and hang them like ornaments. He mentally thanked the entrance of a battered looking red hatchback into the driveway for preventing him from possible 1st degree murder. He turned away from Gazzy now and regarded none other than _the_ Maximum Ride exit the vehicle.

"Hey guys!" she beamed at the two young men gawking at her new ride. "You like? Dylan helped me pick it up today. Isn't she a beaut? She's a '95 Ford Fiesta in Colorado red. I've been looking for one for ages and I finally spotted it at a small garage off the interstate about week ago. I just had to have it, especially as mom won't let me drive her car anymore!"

Geez, Fang thought Max had most definitely replaced Nudge as the flock's resident motor mouth. He was too busy trying to take in all she had said and the fact there was a piece of bright red crap sitting in the driveway that was apparently what Max considered a "beaut".

"Uh Max?" Gazzy began. Thank God he was able to say something thought Fang. Even though he did hate his guts right now, he just saved Fang from having to speak first.

"Yes Gazzy?" said Max checking out her new purchase in awe.

"Why?" was his only response Fang couldn't help but let a little grin slip.

"What do you mean?" replied Max quizzically stepping closer to the two.

"I think he means why in God's name would you ever think that that _thing_ would ever be considered anything less than trash," Fang suddenly blurted out finally gaining back his ability to talk.

The look of shock on Max's face was priceless but Fang did feel a little bad for insulting something than she obviously had an insane passion for.

But he didn't stop there. "I mean you actually spent money on this thing?" he could hear Gazzy gulp behind him but he didn't realise he had crossed the line until he felt Max's knee connect with his junk and he was winded by excruciating pain.

"Asshole…" mumbled Max as she turned on her heel to head inside leaving Fang clutching his crotch in pain and Gazzy snickering behind him.

 _I'd like to say you didn't deserve this but, hah, you've had that coming for a long time._ Angel thought to him followed by a loud giggle inside his head which was mimicked in real life, coming from the open window above him.

"Fuck off," was all Fang could manage to mumble before he half limped, half walked back inside the house.

* * *

Lucky for Nudge, she had just go back in time for all the drama to unfold. She first noted the ugly red Ford Fiesta parked in the driveway next to Fang's black Dodge Charger. "I gotta know the story behind this," she said softly to herself. Stepping inside she was greeted by an even more shocking site. Fang was standing in the doorway of the living room holding a pack of frozen peas to his genitalia area, the look of pure rage written all over his face. Angel sat on the staircase laughing her head off while trying to sip down her hot chocolate with minimum spillage. Gazzy was in the kitchen trying to calm down and obviously furious Max who was spewing out a whole collage of swear words.

"What, the hell, is going on in here?" Nudge found herself saying, her voice unexpectedly loud but garnering the attention of them all. "Isn't it a bit too early for us to be completely falling apart?" she questioned folding her arms to her chest.

Max was the first to speak as she stepped forward to put each of her hands on Nudge's shoulders, _"Tu novio es una cabeze de pene!"_

This was met by more fits of giggles from Angel whose power of mind reading meant she was able to understand any phrase in any language whether or not she knew how to speak it or not. Spanish had become Nudge and Ella's secret way of conversing around the house without having the prying ears of the boys having any clue that they were talking about them. Max obviously decided she couldn't be left out of the loop being the true half-Latina she was and suddenly they found themselves code switching every sentence, much to the annoyance of the boys. Nudge mentally thanked her Cuban parentage for allowing her to pick up the language easily.

Nudge sighed and looked around at Fang's and Gazzy's quizzical faces, no doubt wondering what Max had told her. "I know he is Max," she replied no doubt confusing them even more. "But I hardly doubt that he deserved you kicking him in his…" her voice trailed off as she tried to find the right words.

 _"_ _Cojones!"_ Angel excitedly inputted making Fang turn almost as red as Max's car.

Nudge rolled her eyes at her and turned her attention back to Max, "I'm gonna need you to tell me everything of what happened right now."

Which is how they all ended up sitting around the breakfast table with Max speaking a mile a minute about her "beautiful 1995 Ford Fiesta hatchback" and how it was "a dream come true that she was able to find one" and that "Fang should stop being a bourgeoisie fuck face and at least appreciate the fact she went out and bought her very own car."

"Wow," said Dr Martinez who had entered the room mid conversation and found herself being dragged into the fury that was her daughter Maximum. "Uh but don't you think you're overreacting a bit dear?"

Max almost choked on the coffee that her mom had just poured out for her. "Overreacting?" she practically screeched, glancing over at Fang who couldn't look any more fed up then he already did. "I think I'm reacting just fine."

Both Nudge and Dr M sighed simultaneously at this. Angel couldn't have been happier for the entertainment that was being provided for _free_ this early in the morning.

"Listen Max. I said sorry. Like a million times. Can you just give it up already? It's just a car anyway," said Fang weakly, still icing his crotch with the peas.

Before Max could open her mouth to retaliate Nudge had already slammed her fist down on the table making everyone jump. "Okay I'm so done with this bullshit! It is far too early for us to be descending into madness, don't you think? Max, we get that you are in love with your car, probably more than you love Dylan but that doesn't give you the excuse to act like a spoiled child. You're the oldest goddammit and you're not setting a very good example for the rest of us!"

At this Fang snickered but Nudge turned her fury towards him now.

"And you," she said getting up now to tower over him. "Stop being a smart ass! You knew damn well she would've acted the way she did and you still did it. It serves you right that you're in pain. You're lucky she didn't damn well cut them off!"

Fang immediately shut his mouth and looked down at the peas in his lap. Angel let out a large snort at this, allowing tears to spurt out her eyes as she held her stomach to retain the laughs. "Oh my God this perfect!" she bellowed.

"Now! Will everyone just CALM DOWN and let us FOR ONCE have a NORMAL day?" Nudge finished.

Everyone slowly nodded with exception of Angel who was still convulsing with laughter.

"Good," she replied and she turned on her heel to head out the room, shaking her head at the crazy mess that was her 'family'.

* * *

"Iggy stop it! You know I'm ticklish!"

"Aw but you know I like to hear that cute little laugh of yours."

"It's not cute, it's practically manic!"

"Oh will you shut up and let me kiss you."

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK IS THIS?" Nudge said barging into hers' and Ella's room only to find her best friend and her adoptive brother entwined under the sheets of Ella's twin sized bed. Iggy jumped up so fast that Nudge could swear he had just been exorcised.

"Oh my gosh Nudge! You weren't supposed to see that," said Ella, her voice high with embarrassment.

"Well it's too late now," replied Nudge ignoring the lanky young man struggling to get up from the floor. She made her way to her wardrobe to pick out her clothes for the day. "Now I know why you ditched me today. So you can canoodle with your boy toy."

"Hey! I'd prefer not be referred to as an object. Feminism is a thing you know. I'm not a piece of meat," replied Iggy flicking his stringy hair out his eyes.

Nudge rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Just stop rubbing your love in us single people's faces."

There was silence.

"Uh Nudge, we didn't mean…" Ella began. "I get that you and Fang are in…" she paused again.

"Wait. Do you think I'm actually jealous of you two?"

Silence again. Both Ella and Iggy looked at each other and then at Nudge in an overly concerned manner.

"Not so much jealous as in feeling an intense feeling of loneliness that is further promoted by seeing two lovers in each other's arms," replied Ella matter-of-factly that made Nudge want to slap her.

Nudge blinked at her. "Excuse me Miss Isabella, I am not lonely for your information. I could easily get any guy I want but Fang is just…" a pause. "Different."

"Okay sorry Nudge I didn't mean it like that. I was just joking," Ella replied carefully, staring at her best friend intently. She'd always been jealous of Nudge's seemingly effortless natural beauty so if anyone was jealous it had to be her.

Nudge's scowl suddenly changed into a large smile at this. "Yeah I know Ells, I'm just a little bit cranky. Max got a new old car and Fang got kicked in the balls as a result."

"Wait what?" Iggy almost yelled making Ella jump. "I gotta see this!" And with that he raced out of the room. Nudge made sure to note the small purple-ish bruise that was strategically placed on his pale neck in clear view for anyone with eyes to see.

She raised an eyebrow at Ella who began to blush wildly.

* * *

Angel had a secret. Not like that was anything new for the Martinez household. At least 3 of its members had secrets. But for Angel, this was definitely new news. She had been infamously known for stating that secrets were "overrated". Obviously she was a hypocrite, not that she would ever admit it when confronted with this fact. No, that's not how she rolled.

As the youngest member of the flock she hated been treated like a baby who didn't know any better. If anything she knew everything, courtesy of the mind reading abilities she was blessed (or cursed) with by the infamous School (may they all rot in hell).

But even so, she still found herself getting nervous when she had gathered all her fellow flock members in the living room to give her big announcements. It seemed to be that they had to have at least 5 group meetings each day to keep functioning, but that's another story.

Her body was shaking uncontrollably, her palms sweaty. _Knees weak, arms are heavy._ Oh my God, was this really the time to be quoting Eminem lyrics. _Mom's spaghetti._ Okay seriously her mind had a mind of its own. She decided to focus on the anxious faces before. Of course they were all wondering why she had made them come downstairs. Nudge's curls were still damp from the shower she had just taken. Fang still looked pretty pissed from the events of the morning (thank you Maximum). Everyone was on the edge of their seats waiting for her big news because how often did they get to see inside the mind of the mind reader? Cough, never.

"I'm a lesbian." The words had escaped her mouth before her brain could completely register what she had done. She hadn't even waited for the crowd to grow silent before she spoke. Not that it mattered cos they all immediately grew silent at her statement. She felt like nervous laughing herself into a grave at that point.

"Lesbian as in, you like girls? Like Dr M? Cool," her brother said being the first to speak.

"No lesbian as in the star sign. Of course lesbian as in I like girls. What other kind is there?" she damn near shouted at him. Okay her nerves were making her lash out. This was by far the worse announcement ever.

"Gaz, mom is not a lesbian. She's bisexual, right mom?" said Ella turning to Dr Martinez who didn't seem to like taking the spotlight away from Angel.

"Uh yes. Sadly I haven't completely lost fate in men. But Angel, I'm really glad you were comfortable enough to tell us this."

"Yeah, honestly Angel, I'm proud. Guys would ruin your life," said Nudge smiling at her. "Besides, I already had a feeling you were."

"Same here," continued Ella. "Remember the time I caught you…."

Immediately Angel clasped her hand on Ella's big mouth. "Okay I don't think everyone needs to know that."

"I'm just glad I won't have to threaten any guys who want to go out with you," said Fang finally letting a smile slip.

"Same here. Besides, I doubt these twigs I call arms could pack a decent punch," said Iggy flexing his pale arms to the amusement of the whole flock.

Max, who until this moment had chosen to stay silent did the most unexpected thing ever. She hugged her.

"Oh my God Angel. You really have grown up!" Angel could practically hear the tears forming in her eyes at that moment.

"Yeah, yeah, ain't that a riot," she mumbled through the suffocating bear hug that Max was inflicting on her.

"No seriously," she said now releasing Angel and cupping her face in her hands. "I keep forgetting you're not a baby anymore. You're capable of making your own decisions."

"I mean this isn't exactly a decision. More like my biology's decision."

"You know what I mean." And as if Max hadn't been acting weird enough, she began crying. Real life tears. Big, fat tears rolling down her cheeks. Noises to fit too.

Maximum Ride was actually sobbing.

And the best thing was. She made Angel cry too.

Everyone grew silent trying to take in the moment which involved two of the most unlikely people to ever cry in public if at all.

* * *

Fang stared at his blaring phone screen for what seemed to be hours. Four words were clearly typed out on the screen waiting to be sent.

 _We need to talk._

It shouldn't be this hard for him to send such a simple message that had the potential to make him the happiest man alive?

 _Just send the damn text._ An all too familiar pain in the ass hissed at him via telepathy.

"I'm trying!" he accidently yelled out. Luckily no one was around to see him look a fool.

 _Listen now that I'm an official lesbian, I feel more powerful. As such I think I should be more involved in the matters of my heterosexual counterparts._

Fang rubbed his temple, "What's your point?"

 _My point is…_

And then the door to his room opened revealing the mind reader herself.

"…that you know this is the best thing for you. So why are you making this such a big deal?"

Fang pondered for a moment. She had a point. But he knew the answer and wasn't able to admit it to himself.

"You're addicted aren't you?" said Angel knowingly.

She didn't need to elaborate for him to know what she meant.

He sighed deeply and lifted his hands to cover his face. "It's kinda bad Angel. You're too young to understand…"

"To understand sex?" she let out a large snort. "I may be gay, and have no interest in p and v intercourse, but I sure as hell understand it."

"That's not the point," he replied hoarsely. "To be reliant on it. That's something even I don't understand."

Silence.

"Maybe you should speak to someone about it? A therapist…?"

It was now Fang's turn to snort. "A shrink? Like those useless ones they made us see when they rescued as from the School. Hell no."

"What about seeing our rabbi? You're closer to him..."

Fang paused and pondered this idea for a moment. His religion was something important to him and it hadn't crossed his mind to bring this issue to a higher power.

"I, I dont know," he responded plainly.

"Then what the hell else Fang?" Angel almost screamed. "You claim you love Nudge. But you obviously don't love her enough to make an effort to quit that redheaded she-devil!"

She almost bit her tongue as soon as she said it. Especially when Fang's demeanour darkened and he got up and stood towering over her. His fists clenched, his breathing low and heavy.

"You can say a lot of things about me, Angel," his voice was scarier than ever now and Angel couldn't help but squirm. "But saying that I don't love Nudge enough?" his voice caught in his throat and Angel could swear he was close to tears. "That couldn't be the furthest thing from the truth."

"Okay I get it Fang," she said softly, touching his arm gently to relax him. "I just want you to get your prioritises straight. Just send the text."

He didn't say anything. Just stared down at the small girl who was dwarfed in comparison to him. Yet she was probably the strongest, most confident girl he knew. Next to Nudge of course. He knew what she was saying was right. He knew he had to do it.

"Knock, knock," said a familiar voice coming from the doorway. Both Angel and Fang's gaze darted towards Nudge. "Just came to tell you guys that lunch is ready. Might wanna come before Iggy eats it all!" she let out a laugh.

Fang's heart melted.

Angel relaxed. "Alright we'll be down in a sec."

Nudge realising the mood of the room dropped her smile for a more concerned expression. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah it's fine. Angel just came to me for some advice," Fang managed to let out.

Nudge lifted an eyebrow as if not fully believing him because let's be real, no one went to Fang for advice. Especially not Angel, the resident advice-giver.

"Okay then," she said finally looking intently at both parties. "Hurry down." And then she turned on her heels and left. The patter of her delicate feet being heard going down the corridor.

"So?" said Angel now turning back to Fang. "Send it."

Fang stared down at his phone which had now gone black. He opened it using his fingerprint and let his finger hover over the same unsent message.

 _We need to talk._

This was for the best. He pressed send and watched the two ticks appear next the message under Lissa's name.

"It's done."

* * *

 **Author's Note: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Are you shocked? Lesbian mind reader? Bisexual Dr M? Fang's sex addiction? Max's bad taste in cars? Hope it was worth the wait and I promise I won't keep you waiting for the next chapter. Should be more thrilling than this one.**


End file.
